


Good Boy

by Elvesinmyheart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: A little something from my sketchbooks. Plain porn. This is a visual image of them having Sex. Don't open at work! NSFW!





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. :D
> 
> I know, I haven't uploaded for a long time and I still owe you the last chapter of 'The white Collar'. :'D  
> Life is busy and I'm working hard on my career as a freelance Illustrator. There is no place for writing in my life right now, but I decided to post one of the sketches I have to them. It's really just a sketch and not a well executed artwork, but I hope some of you appreciate it. This is the only place I can puplish it without people knowing who I am. If my style gets recognized by clients, I have no choice but to take it down again. So better save the image! Also do with it, what you want. If you want to repost it on your Tumblr or somewhere else, please go ahead. I don't care about credit in this case. You can link back to my works here if you want, but not to my other accounts (for the people who know me).  
> Sorry that the quality isn't good. My phone is like 8 years old and the camera sucks! 
> 
> Enjoy this little dirty drawing. <3

" alt="IMAG3698" border="0" />" alt="Thrandolas" />


End file.
